


Buys

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Family shopping.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Buys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There are so many things to choose from. An entire aisle of colourful, brightly labeled boxes looms up before her, all of them boasting the same generic promises but different, complicated rules. Kara’s scanned them all, downloaded and read all the instruction manuals available online, but she keeps glancing at the boxes anyway, because this isn’t a decision that can be made with data alone. This is pure _emotions_. She looks at all the different board games meant for happy families, and she tries to determine which one will be the most _fun_.

Alice tugs at her hand and asks, voice tinged with a slight whine, “Can I go look at the dolls now?” 

She’s obviously bored, which is fair—Kara’s been standing in the same aisle for a good seven minutes. But Luther hasn’t returned yet from trying on the different suits she picked out, so they may as well keep looking. She would’ve liked to be there to help determine which clothes looked best on him—even though Kara likes most things on him—but Alice wanted to look at toys. The dolls are just on the other side of the board game aisle. Kara decides, “Alright, but don’t go too far.”

That’s all it takes for Alice to disentangle from her and skip off. They’ll probably buy her at least one doll. Maybe they spoil her, but they save so much money on food and heating that they can afford other things. Kara’s housekeeping job pays well enough, and Luther’s contracting jobs fill in the gaps. All together, they’re doing well. Canada’s been good to them. 

Canada builds their stores strangely high, and Kara spots a box on the top shelf littered with fantasy animals that catches her attention. She leans up on her toes, trying to reach it, but it’s just out of reach. 

A dark hand stretches right over her head and plucks the box right off the shelf. Luther hands it to her, two suits folded over his other arm. Kara smiles. 

She murmurs, “Thank you.” Before she reads the box, she transfers his new suits to their shopping basket. Then she asks, “Do you think this game looks like fun?”

Luther tilts his head to scan the box. A second later, his face softens, and he nods. 

A small serge of _happiness_ runs through Kara’s body, inexplicable but _everything_. She adds the box to their basket and collects his hand, taking him to Alice to reunite their happy family.


End file.
